Gruntilda Winkybunion/quotes
Gruntilda is infamous in the gaming world for her hilarious and very bizarre rhyming quotes. This page is a collection of Gruntilda's rhyming quotes throughout the Banjo-Kazooie series. In Certain Areas Gruntilda's Lair At Random *Many tricks are up my sleeve, to save yourself you'd better leave! *Grunty's plan is rather cunning, when I'm thin guys will come running! *Long of tooth and strong of arm, Grunty's got the lasting charm! *My filthy bed gives me a rash, I never wash, I save my cash! *I don't like stairs much in my lair, they always make me gasp for air! *Can't you get here any faster? Come and fight me, I'm the master! *If you think I'm rather soft, I'll be waiting in the loft! *Why do I talk all the time, it's really hard to make these rhyme! *I'm still here, I watch you play, but I can't think of much to say! *It really does sound quite absurd, adventure of a bear and bird! *How bright they are, your stupid shorts, a target for my dumb cohorts! *That ugly bear, you feathered freak, is nothing but a stupid geek! *Join me now and dump the bear, that little backpack then I'll wear! *You side with Banjo but change tack, imagine you on Grunty's back! *Your feathered buddy, that you've brung, useless like a pile of dung! *I can see it's quite hard work, to lump around that squawking jerk! *My next world is the hardest yet, and you'll fail on that I'll bet! *Tooty's fate is looking grim, it's because her brother's dim! *I've got this skirt so when I'm thinner, it really makes me look a winner! *When Tooty is a big ole lump, I've got just the frock to hide her rump! *Your butt will tell you and you'll know, when my boot swings to and fro! *When the back of Grunty's hand, whups your butt you'll hardly stand! *Hey Banjo, you're looking glum, it must be hard, being so dumb! *Grunty's stomach and leg thins, goodbye to all those double chins! *Once I'm nice and thin once more, burgers, fries, and chips galore! *Tooty says she's fine with me, if you go home I'll set her free! *Grunty admits she's a hog, I really need a big hot dog! *Monsters chase you, they're a hounding, then you'll get a Grunty pounding! *My belly's big, it's rather neat, it's years since I have seen my feet! *I've learned this spell, it's really neat, I'll keep it later for your treat! Specific Events *There he is, the fun begins, my tricks and traps will see who wins! *That was such an easy fit, the others may just test your wit! *You've found some notes but you need more, to break my spell and pass this door! *That door was easy you got past, unfortunately your first and last! *When you open a world door, baddies escape and roam once more! *If one more page I see you turn, than (sic) Grunty shall Cheato burn! *That traitor book has pushed its luck, so in the burning fire I'll chuck! *What's wrong Banjo, is it tough? Let me know when you've had enough! *It's not over stupid bear, see my picture over there! *To fill it up is no mean feat, lots of Jiggies make it complete! *I'm sad to say down there you'll stop, 'cuz I'm safe here at the top! *Don't be sure you silly pot, soon I'll have you nice and hot! *See these filthy clothes I've got, when I've won you'll wash the lot! *Stupid bear and dumb Kazooie, I'll be back in Banjo-Tooie! *All the Jiggies you did snatch, but I'll be back for my rematch! *Stop this cheating Grunty says, or your game pak I'll erase! *You didn't listen, I'm amazed, so now your game pak is erased! Treasure Trove Cove *That golden treasure was for me, now harder still the game will be! *That lousy cheat for extra eggs, won't help bear and chicken legs! *All my feathers, it makes me sick, fly to me, your butt I'll kick! *Gold feathers you may have 20, but bruises you'll still get plenty! Bubblegloop Swamp *First you see it, now you don't, the fast one wins, the slow one won't! *I'll be young and Tooty old, before you get Gruntilda's gold! Gobi's Valley *Grunty's race you cannot beat, until you find some faster feet! Mad Monster Mansion *Those lovely thorns, how they've grown, music to my ears as you moan! *I can't believe you went in there, wash your hands now, filthy bear! *These 2 guests are rather dumb, let's make sure they're unwelcome! *Yes I'm mad, my boot I'll put, up your useless spooky butt! *Big oak door is very tough, stupid bear's not fast enough! Rusty Bucket Bay *My oily water, in you plunge, you'll lose air while in that gunge! *Under the scum you'll breathe your last, 'cuz air is used twice as fast! *Stupid bear, you'll have to learn, that red hot ovens tend to burn! Click Clock Wood *My bramble field makes you yelp, and loss of life it sure does help! *You'll use you air up double fold, I've made this water double cold! *Yes that's right, swim under there, icy water takes double air! Grunty's Furnace Fun *Welcome all, Grunty's the name, Banjo's here to play my game! *My lair is done and there he stands, Through all my tricks and traps and lands! *This final test will see me win, When Banjo fails then I'll be thin *The prizes on this stand bring joy, from Tooty down to cuddly toy! *My little quiz will make you sweat, and Tooty you shall never get! *'Cuz somewhere soon along the way, your lack of skill will make my day! *'Cuz in the fiery pit you'll go, and I will win the prize on show! *So step on over to the square, Press A to try it if you dare! *A little answer's all I seek, about this game you furry geek! *A lucky guess, you got it right, the next square's yours without a fight! *A visual challenge you stupid bear, To tell me who is it or where! *Hear the crowd, they boo and hiss, to see you fail they would not miss! *A question on the sounds I play, get it wrong to make my day! *Just one chance to get this right, win a joker and help it might! *Each joker card that you have got, will skip your question, that's your lot! *Press B to use it you little cheat, when on a sqaure you get cold feet! *Prepare yourself to take a whack, pick this test, you won't come back! *I think it's time, so let me see, how much you know of little old me! *That's a secret, how did you know? Did my sister tell you so? *Get this wrong for Grunty's sake, then a lava bath you will take! *Fail a square and you'll feel pain, please press A to try again! *Get more wrong, yes that's the way, the crowds are happier today! *An easy challenge you have assumed, one more wrong and you are doomed! *An extra life, I do not care, It will not help you scruffy bear! *No one can win, I was assured, By the makers of this board! *It's not fair, I want to win, How I longed to be real thin! *Now you can take the prize on show, while up the winding stairs I go! *You won't catch me, I've made sure, All the credits you'll now endure! Top of the Tower *I can't believe that furry pair got right up here. It's so unfair! *But now the stupid bear must fight. This battle tests your skill and might! *So you're back, you must be thick. Again you'll lose, I'll make it quick! *I can't believe you're back again, stupid bear and dim bird brain! *Back once more, you'll never learn. That suits me fine, your butts I'll burn! *Another hit, I'm getting weak, I really need to take a leak. *Soon you'll lose, and when you're gone, I will go to use the John! *Ouch my butt it's now quite sore! I'll make you suffer that's for sure! Banjo-Tooie Opening *No, no, no, this cannot be! What has happened to little old me? *I hate bones, a body I need, can you help with this little deed? *Right then, girls, let's fix me up, then Banjo's hairy butt I'll whup! *Leave it to me, he's no hassle! I'll kick butt, then off to the castle! *Revenge is mine, I cannot miss, let's see that furry fool dodge this! *Hold on, sis, I'm nearly there, I've just been to blast that bear! *No, no, Klungo, you stay here, I'll be back, have no fear! When B.O.B. scene starts *Come on, sisters, time I lack! What's the plan to get my body back? Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Opening *8 long years to bounce back here. I'll win this time and make you cheer! *It is me you podgy fool. I'm back again and ready to rule! *At least I haven't got a gut. Lets rumble now, I'll bite your butt! *Your name is odd and you look a bit queer, So tell old Grunty, what brings LOG here? *That sounds like a preposterous ruse. What'll you do if we refuse? *My body's gone, but not my eyes. All I see is a pack of lies! *Bird was bad in our last game, now it seems she's extra lame! *Too slow losers, watch me go! I'll win this time, I just know! *While you've slept i've become a mechanic, building my Gruntbots to make you panic! *So birdbrain gets a nice new wrench, well what do you have for this lovely wench? Showdown Town *Hey there bear, go fetch me a drink. I'm getting hot and my armpits stink! *After some deep consideration, I'll treat this farce as a free vacation! *Your feathered friend is such a joke, where are the "funny" lines she once spoke? *The race is on, the game is afoot, Banjo's chances just went kaput! *With special abilities left on the bench, all you have is that stupid wrench! *I came all the way to take you down, to bust your butt and reclaim my crown! *A bear, a bird, and a Lord of games? How nice to have rivals so shockingly lame! *You must think you're a champion bruiser, all I see is a fleabag loser! *This town is such a confusing place, I'd slap the planner across the face! *Is it me or is your nose square? The fans will hate it, you butt-ugly bear! *The Safehouse is open, the police are coming, i'll just stand here innocently humming! If hit *I know you're not a fan of mine, but this behavior's out of line! *Don't pick on me, 'cause I'll fight back. I'll show you Gruntys' breath attack! Ending *How I lost I fail to see. A 3 time loser I cannot be! *Leaving me here was a big mistake! Just wait for the devious game I make! During Cutscenes Introduction to Banjo-Kazooie *Dingpot, Dingpot by the bench, who is the nicest looking wench? *Yes you're right, I'm rather proud, my looks stand me out from the crowd! *What d'you mean, this cannot be, there's no one prettier than me! *No no no you must be mad, nicer beauty can't be had! *If Tooty thinks she's fairer than me, I'll steal her looks and ugly she'll be. *Come to me, my little pretty, you'll soon be ugly, what a pity! *Don't scratch and bite little bear, you'll soon need bigger underwear! *This fine contraption, so I'm told, will make me young and Tooty old! *Rescue you he will not dare, there's many danger's in my lair! *Hurry Klungo push that switch, I'm tired of being an ugly witch! Game Over From Banjo-Kazooie *Banjo's game ends in my tower, turn it up I need full power! *Look at Grunty she's a beauty, I'm much prettier than Tooty! Ending From Banjo-Kazooie *Stupid Bear & Dumb Kazooie, I'll be back in Banjo-Tooie! *All those jiggies you did snatch, but I'll be back for my rematch! Category:Characters